Transformers: Pyrrha's Journey
by MacrotheAcro
Summary: After dying in the Battle of Vale, Pyrrha gets a mission from the 12 Primes: Go to Earth and help with the war between the Autobots and Decepticons. In so, she becomes twin to Sam Witwicky and fights wit him against the Decepticons.
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers: Pyrrha's Journey**

Black.

She was floating in a world of black. _Where am I?_ she thought, _What happened?_

Then she remembered. Jaune. Fighting Cinder. Losing. Taking an arrow through the heart. Dying. She realized that she had so many regrets.

 _ **Child…**_ a voice said, cutting through the darkness. _**Pyrrha Nikos… your life may have been cut short, but your soul lives on.**_

Small pinpricks of light slowly appeared as 12 colossal metal beings walked towards where she was. She wanted to ask so many questions, and mourn her death, however, she was unable to, as she lacked a body, and therefore, a mouth. The metal giants waved their hands in her direction, and suddenly she had her body back. She was clothed in a white T-shirt and jeans, her bright red hair cascading down her back. She collapsed to the floor - was it even proper to call it a floor? and sobbed. "Jaune, Ruby, I'm so sorry."

The beings stood back and watched her, white eyes staring at her. When she was done, she stood back up. The giants and Pyrrha locked eyes for a minute before Pyrrha asked, "Who are you? Where am I? I mean, I died, but how am I still aware of what's going on?"

 _ **Pyrrha Nikos,**_ the metal giants began, _**You are one with the Well of Sparks, the place where all beings go after death. As for who we are, we are the original Primes, the sons and daughter of the Creators of the Universe – Primus and Unicron, who were brothers. As for your awareness, it may have to do with the fact that Primus has a job for you.**_

Pyrrha was confused. "What do you mean that Primus has a job for me? And the story of the two brothers was true?"

 _ **Yes, to a point, child. The story of the two brothers is true to a point.**_ A feminine sounding voice spoke up. _**As for the job, it is entirely voluntary.**_ A Prime held out his hand, and a hologram appeared. _**Your world was just one in an infinite sea of universes. In one universe, there is a world known as Earth, and its counterpart, known as Cybertron. Cybertronians have been at war for millions of years, and that war will soon spread to Earth. Primus wants you to take a place among a family known as the Witwickys and help limit the damages caused by the war. You will retain your Aura and Semblance to help you. It is a long road, and one that will be difficult. Will you help? If not, you may fully immerse yourself in the Well of Sparks.**_

Pyrrha thought for a minute, then asked, "Could you tell me if everyone back on Remnant defeat Salem?"

The Primes nodded and one said, _**Yes, of course.**_ Another hologram emerged, showing the two teams working together to defeat Salem. Ruby struck her down, and finally, used her Silver Eyes to take her out. By the end, Pyrrha was crying in happiness. _So they do succeed. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help,_ she thought.

After drying her eyes off, Pyrrha said, "I'll do it."

The Primes smiled, mouthplates curving up. _**Your friends will be very proud of you, Pyrrha Nikos. You have our blessings.**_ The Primes raised their hands, and Pyrrha was consumed by light.

 _Today's the day,_ Pyrrha thought as she walked into Tranquility High. _If we can do this right, and get an A, Sam and I will get a car._ It had been a week since the Primes had sent her here, to the town of Tranquility, Nevada, and gave her a new family. She had a mother and a father, Judy and Ron, and a spazz of a brother, Sam, but given the memories that the Primes gave her, she loved them back. As for why she was so excited, Sam and her both saved up $2,000 for a car, and if they got an A on this final project, then Ron would pay for the other half and take them to get one.

Sam was practically vibrating in his seat, he was so excited. Pyrrha, on the other hand, appeared more subdued, but was also excited. The memories that the Primes gave her told her how much of a big deal this was. When they got to high school, they said goodbye and started walking into the building.

Final period came around, and Sam and Pyrrha were up. Sam took out his bad, and Pyrrha had a box of stuff, which she opened and Sam poured out. A rubber band hit Sam across the face, and the teacher, shocked, demanded, "Who did that? People! Responsibility." Pyrrha saw that Trent had launched it and narrowed her emerald eyes at him.

"For our family genealogy report, we did it on our great-great-great grandfather," Sam began. "He was a famous man, Captain Archibald Witwicky."

Pyrrha picked up from there. "He was one of the first people to explore the Artic Circle, which was a big deal." She took out an old map and held it up. "In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight to the Artic Shelf. He used many different instruments and tools to get there."

Sam then cut in. "This is the quadrant," he said before going in a direction that Pyrrha didn't expect him to go, "Which you can get for 80 bucks. It's all for sale, by the way." The students all started laughing, and Pyrrha glared at Sam. He took this as a signal to continue, and he picked up a triangular metal tool. "Um, like the sextant here, $50, which is a bargain, by the way." The class laughed again.

Desperate to derail Sam's sales pitch, she said, "These here are my grandfather's glasses. They've seen many cool things –"

"But we haven't gotten them appraised yet," Sam interrupted. Pyrrha huffed.

At this point, Mr. Hosney cut in. "Are you going to sell me his liver? Mr. and Mrs Witwicky, this isn't show and sell, this is the 11th grade. I don't think that your grandfather would be particularly proud of what you're doing."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just, you know, this is going to our car fund. You can tell your folks, its on eBay. We'll take , cold hard cash too." Pyrrha gave an exasperated sigh as Sam said, "And the compass makes a great gift for Columbus Day."

Pyrrha finally got a word in edgewise. "Unfortunately," she said with a look at Sam that promised later pain, "our great-great grandfather, genius as he was, ended up going blind and crazy in a psycho ward, drawing strange symbols and babbling on about giant ice men that he thought he discovered." At that point, the bell rang, and everyone started getting up. Pyrrha then turned to Sam, giving him a look that said, _We'll talk about this later._ He gulped nervously.

"Okay. Might be a pop quiz tomorrow, might not. Sleep in fear tonight," Mr. Hosney said. Sam meanwhile was trying to sell off the items. Pyrrha punched his arm and he stopped.

"Okay? Pretty good, right?" Sam asked Mr. Hosney. Pyrrha stood next to him, fidgeting with a metal pen. She was making it float a centimeter above her hand, then twirling it.

"Uh, I'd say a solid B-," Mr. Hosney said.

"A B-?" Sam asked, incredulous. Pyrrha felt her dreams shatter, even though she knew that they deserved it.

"You were hawking your grandfather's crap in my classroom!"

"No, kids enjoy… Look, can you do us a favor?"

"What?"

Sam said, "Could you look out the window? You see our father? He's the guy in the green car."

"Yeah." Mr. Hosney said.

"Well, I'm going to tell you about a dream. Two kids' dream. And a man's promise to those kids." _Sam, if you pull this off, I don't think I will ever doubt you ever again_ , Pyrrha thought as Sam continued, "He looked us in the eye and said, 'Kids, I'm gonna buy you a car. But I want you two to bring me $2,000 and six A's. Okay? We've got the 2,000 and we have five A's. Okay? Here's the dream. Your B-. Dream gone. Kaput. Sir, just ask yourself, what would Jesus do?" Pyrrha nodded in support.

Sam and Pyrrha ran out and over to Ron's car, excited. "YES! Yes, yes, yes!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"So?" Ron asked.

"A-! But it's still an A, though." Sam excitedly said.

"Wait, I can't see. It's an A."

"YES!" Pyrrha cried jubilantly, "We're good!"

After a while of driving, Ron said, "I've got a surprise for you kids."

"What kind of surprise…" Pyrrha and Sam asked. They were literally vibrating with excitement. When they pulled into a Porsche dealership, they began freaking out. "No. No, no, no, no. Dad! Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Yeah, I am. You two aren't getting a Porsche." Their faces fell as Ron laughed.

"Daaad—" Pyrrha whined.

"You think that's funny?" Sam asked as they pulled into a car lot.

"Yeah, I think it's funny," was Ron's response. Pyrrha just pouted in the backseat. "What, did you guys think I'd get you a Porsche for your first car?"

"I don't wanna talk to you for the rest of this whole thing," Pyrrha said.

"Oh, come on you two, it was just a practical joke."

"Not a very funny one," Pyrrha and Sam chorused.

The two of them parked and walked up to what appeared to be a repurposed gas station. A man stood inside. As they walked up to him, Sam protested, "Here? You said half a piece of car, not half a piece of crap, Dad."

"These cars do look kind of crappy, dad," Pyrrha commented. "Anyways, I'm going to take a walk around."

"You know, when I was your ages, I'd be happy with four wheels and an engine."

As Sam and Ron continued their talk, Pyrrha walked away. She scanned the cars, looking for something that caught her eyes. Eventually, she found a Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes. "Hey Sam! Check this car out!" she called. She peered inside and felt a tugging in her chest. _Odd,_ she thought.

Sam walked over to the car. "Nice find, Pyr," he said, looking inside. "This one's nice," he told Bobby Bolivia. "It's got racing stripes."

"Yeah," Bobby said, "It's got racing… Yeah, what's this? What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car! Manny!"

Manny appeared. "What?"

"What is this? This car, check it out!"

"I don't know boss, I've never seen it! That's _loco_!"

As the two of them were debating over the car, Sam and Pyrrha got inside. "This is nice," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, nice car. Dibs on first day."

"What? I was the one that found it! I should get first day."

"Well, I called dibs, so…"

"How 'bout this. I drive it home, you can drive it tomorrow, and I'll get the next day."

"Can't fault that logic. Wow, this is a nice car for such a crappy lot." Pyrrha wiped off the steering wheel and exposed a symbol. It was a robotic looking face, blocky on the edges.

"True. We should put an offer on it."

Ron was already on top of that. "How much?"

"Well, considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job…"

"Yeah, but the paint's faded," Sam interrupted.

"Yeah, but it's custom."

"So, it's custom faded?" Pyrrha asked, snickering.

"Well, this is your first car, so I wouldn't expect you two to understand," he turned to Ron. "Five grand."

"Sorry, not paying over four," Ron announced. "Sorry."

"Kids, out of the car," Bobby B. said.

Sam was confused. "But you said cars pick their drivers!"

"Well, sometimes they pick the driver with a cheap ass father. Out the car. C'mon."

Sam got out, with Pyrrha taking her time. Bobby pointed to a Volkswagon Beetle next to it. "Now, this one, for four G's is a beaut."

Pyrrha was about to get out, and the others were walking over to a Fiesta with racing stripes, when the door locked. "Huh?" she asked, before tugging on the lock mechanism, unlocking it. When she went to get out, it locked itself again. She unlocked it, and it locked itself again. She huffed, and went to unlock it when the Camaro let out an unholy screech that shattered all the car windows in the lot, except for the Camero's.

"$4,000!" Bobby said, voice cracking a little.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, Sam and Pyrrha were getting ready for a party. Sam went to check on his eBay account while Pyrrha was getting ready, and then they switched places. While Sam was psyching himself up, Pyrrha gave Mojo, their Chihuahua, a treat. "That's it for today, Mojo," she said as he took the treat from her hand, "No more you little glutton."

Sam came out of the bathroom. "Were you talking to yourself about your car?" Pyrrha asked.

"Me? Noo—" was his response.

Pyrrha laughed. "Sure you weren't."

The two of them bantered as they walked outside. When they got outside, Ron was working on the pathway through the grass and Judy was out with him. "Ron," Judy said, nudging a stone with her foot, "This one's wobbly."

"Yeah, I'll take care of that real soon," he responded.

"Hey, Mom and Dad," Pyrrha called as her and Sam walked out of the house. "How's it going?"

Judy replied with, "Good, Pyr!" while Ron said, "Sam, I thought I told you I don't like footprints on my lawn."

"Sam and I are headed out," Pyrrha told Judy, "What time do you want us back by?"

"Hmm, how about 11? Does that sound good?"

"Sounds great!"

At that point, Sam complained to Judy, "Mom, I can't take this anymore. You're putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He's got enough self esteem issues as a Chihuahua, Mom."

Pyrrha walked over to Mojo's tiny dog house and commented, "I think he looks adorable with it. Plus, it's not like he's gonna care."

Sam groaned, "Not you too, Pyrrha."

"He's cute! Anyways, Sam, don't we have a party to go to? We're going to be late."

"Right! Okay, Mom, Dad, we're gonna head out."

"We want you home by 11, no later!" Judy called out.

"Yep, 11 o'clock!" Sam replied.

"See ya!"

"Please, for the love of God, drive safely!" Judy called out. Sam put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on. As it started, it belched black smoke before they pulled out.

"Okay, Pyr, we're gonna pick up Miles and head over to the party," Sam said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. You never said anything about picking up Miles."

"What's wrong with Miles?" Sam asked.

"First of all, he's weird. Second of all, he looks at me like I'm a piece of meat. Third of all, he's weird," Pyrrha said. "Do I need to continue?"

"Aww, come on, he's my best friend! Would you like it if I said your best friend was weird?"

"No, but the thing is, she's not weird," she retorted.

Sam then said, "C'mon, Pyr. Could you put up with him? Please, for me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Fine! But I'm not sitting in the back seat with him."

"Deal."

They pulled up to Mile's house, and he got in the car. "Sweet ride, you two!" he said as he buckled in.

"Thanks," Sam said. Pyrrha just looked out the window at the landscape. _I can't get over the differences between Mistral and here,_ she thought as plants and houses zoomed by.

"Are you sure that we're invited to this party?" Miles asked as they pulled up.

"Of course, Miles. Pyrrha got an invite, why wouldn't we be invited too?" Pyrrha rolled her eyes. _That's not how invitations work, Sammy_ , she thought.

"Now, you two, I brought you here. Anything you two do reflects on me. So don't do anything weird, capiche?" The two boys nodded. "Glad we can understand each other."

Sam spotted something that made him start to spazz out. "Oh my god, Mikeala's here. Just, don't do anything weird, okay?"

Pyrrha rolled her eyes again and said, "Didn't I just say that? And Sam, calm down, you're vibrating so much that you're going to spontaneously combust."

Sam ignored her and said, "I'm good, right?" to Miles.

"Yeah, you're good," was the response. They got out of the car and headed over to the party.

As they walked over, they saw Trent DeMarco walk over to them. "Hey Pyrrha," Trent said. Then he turned to Sam and Miles. "What are you two doing here?" Miles began climbing a tree.

"We're here to climb this tree," was Sam's response. Pyrrha mentally facepalmed.

"Yeah, I see that, it looks… fun," was Trent's response. Behind Trent's back, Pyrrha was mouthing, _Get down!_ to Miles, who ignored her. _I knew this was a horrible idea,_ Pyrrha thought.

"Wait," Trent said, "I know you… you tried out for the football team last year!"

"Oh, no, that wasn't like a real tryout. No, I was researching a book I was writing." _Great, dig yourself a deeper hole_ , Pyrrha thought. She saw all her popularity credentials go down the drain.

"Oh? Yeah? What's it about? Sucking at sports?" Trent asked.

"No, it's about the link between brain damage and football." Sam began stuttering, "N-no, it's a good book, your friends would love it. It's got mazes in it and little coloring areas, pop-up pictures. It's a lot of fun."

As this was going on, all of Pyrrha's friends were looking at he with a look that said, _This is your brother?_ Pyrrha's face was bright red.

"That's real funny," Trent said before advancing on Sam. Mikeala then decided to intervene.

"Okay, okay. You know what? Stop."

Trent then said, "You know what? I know of a party. Let's go."

As everyone went out, Trent turned to Pyrrha. "Don't bother coming." The group then headed out.

Sam then turned to Miles. "You gotta get out of the tree right now. Get… Just get out of the tree right now, please."

Miles hopped out of the tree. Pyrrha stomped over to the two boys. "What were you two _doing_ there? You both just made me look like a complete imbecile!"

Miles ignored her and said, "Did you just see that dismount? All the chicks were watching!"

"Yeah, and made all of us look like morons," Pyrrha fumed. She didn't understand her emotions, she really barely knew these people, so why did she care? Was it the false memories that the Primes planted in her head?

As Miles dove into the back seat through the window, Sam and Pyrrha watched as Mikeala started walking home. The radio turned on, and a song played. "I'm gonna drive her home tonight," Sam said.

"What?" Miles exclaimed, "Dude, she's an evil jock concubine. Man, just let her hitchhike."

"She lives 10 miles away from here, okay? It's my only chance. You've gotta be understanding here, alright?"

"And it may be my only chance to stay friendly with my friends," Pyrrha said.

"Alright, we'll put her in the back, and I'll stay quiet," Miles said.

"Miles!" Pyrrha shouted, "You don't do that to a lady! Plus, I was shotgun."

"Miles, you've gotta get out of my car."

"What? That's a party foul."

"What rules?" Pyrrha asked.

"Bros before hoes!" Pyrrha narrowed her eyes and the car shook before she got her semblance under control.

"What did you say?" she asked before advancing on him menacingly.

"Nevermind!" Miles said. He then turned to Sam. "Dude, you can't do this to me!"

"You've got to get out of the car right now."

"Fine, but you owe me," Miles said. Pyrrha got in the back seat and Sam drove off.

Sam drove up to Mikeala. "Hey Mikeala! It's me, Sam."

"And Pyrrha!" Pyrrha called from the back.

"Yeah. And Pyrrha Witwicky. I was wondering if I could ride you home—" Pyrrha nearly died laughing, "I mean, I was wondering if I could give you a ride home, you know, to your house."

Pyrrha laughed and said, "Well, where else would she go?"

"Riight," Sam said. Mikeala stopped for a moment, and Sam opened the door, allowing Mikeala to get in. He cleared his throat, then said, "So…"

"I can't believe that I'm here right now," Mikeala said.

Sam said, "You can duck down, if you want. It won't hurt my feelings."

 _Yes it will,_ Pyrrha thought. Mikeala quickly corrected herself. "Oh, no, no, no. I didn't mean here with you. I just meant here in the same situation I'm always in. I don't know, I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys, for tight abs and big arms."

 _Way to run Sammy's ego_ , Pyrrha snickered. Sam looked devastated. "Big arms?" He was silent.

Pyrrha then spoke up. "Well, there's a couple new additions to the car."

"Like what?" Mikeala asked.

"Well, I just put in that light there. And that disco ball." Sam said, awkwardly pointing behind him. "You see, the light reflects off of the disco ball."

"Huh," Mikeala said.

"Yeah."

Mikeala asked, "Are you new to school this year? Is it your first year here?"

Pyrrha decided to keep her mouth shut and see how much crap Sam could get himself into with this awkward conversation. "Oh, no, no. We've been in the same school since first grade."

 _Burn!_ Pyrrha thought. _She didn't even know that you exist before right now._

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, do we have any classes together?" Mikeala asked.

"Yeah. History. Language arts. Math. Science."

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off above Mikeala's head. "Sam."

"Yeah, Sam."

"Sam Wilkicky."

"Witwicky," Pyrrha and Sam chorused.

"You know what, I'm so sorry, I just didn't recognize you, Sam." Suddenly, the engine stalled. Pyrrha saw the key turn and narrowed her eyes at it, while Sam panicked.

"No, no, no, no. Come on." The radio turned to _Sexual Healing_ and began playing. Pyrrha suddenly choked on her laughter as the car drove to a cliffside. "This radio is like, you know… it's an old radio, too, so… Look, this isn't something that I, you know… Look, I can't get this radio to stop." Sam fidgeted with the radio's controls as Pyrrha giggled. "Look, I wouldn't try this on you."

"Yeah, Sammy's not that bold," Pyrrha managed to get out as she laughed.

"This is a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do. Not that you're not worthy of something like this. I'm a friend of yours, not like, a romantic friend. Romantic friends do this. I mean, I'm not that friend. I mean… we could be." _Dear gods above, please help us,_ Pyrrha thought as Sam bumbled his way through excuses.

"Just pop the hood," Mikeala said impatiently as she jumped out.

Sam started telling the car to shut up. He then turned to Pyrrha. "Some support system you are," he told her.

She replied with, "Hey, you like her, you try to get her. This car's just providing me with a lot of entertainment."

As Mikeala opened the hood, she was astonished. "Woah, Sam, Pyrrha. Nice headers. You've got a high-rise double-pump carburetor. That's pretty impressive."

Pyrrha got out of the car. "Double pump?" she asked.

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster," Mikeala said.

"Oh."

Sam couldn't tear his eyes away form Mikeala. "I like to go faster," he said.

"And it looks like your distributor cap's a little loose."

"How'd you know that?" Pyrrha asked as Mikeala pushed down on the cover.

"My dad," was her response, "He was a real grease monkey. He taught me all about this. I could take it apart, clean it, put it all back together."

"Do you think you could teach me about this?" Pyrrha asked, "After all, doing maintenance on my car myself would save me a lot of money."

"Sure!" Mikeala said.

Sam said, "That's weird, I would have never pegged you for mechanical."

"Well, you know, I never really broadcast it. Guys don't really like it when you know more about cars than they do. Especially not Trent. He hates it."

"The guy is a bit of a jerk," Pyrrha commented. Mikeala nodded in agreement.

Pyrrha laughed when Sam said, "Yeah, no, I'm cool with females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually."

"Okay," Mikeala said. "You want to fire it up for me?" Sam responded in the affirmative and ran over to turn the car on.

"You know, I was thinking. If Trent's such a jerk, why do you still hang out with him?"

 _Bad question, Sammy,_ Pyrrha thought. Mikeala said, "You know what, I'm just… gonna walk. Good luck with your car."

"Alright. Walking's healthy, right?" Sam asked as Pyrrha closed the car hood and got in the passenger side. She closed her eyes and extended her semblance throughout the car, attempting to see what the problem was. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, until she delved in deeper. When she did, she found something odd. A mass of energy was present, encased in a metal sphere. She prodded at it with her polarity, and the radio squealed to life as Sam walked away.

"Little lady, don't do that!" it said in disjointed words. "That hurts!"

Pyrrha startled, her eyes opening. She looked around, and upon not seeing or hearing anything, closed them again and sank back into her meditation. Sam jumped back into the car, muttering about how he hoped the car would turn on. It didn't work for two tries, but then the car turned on, blaring, _Baby come back! Any kind of fool could see, I was wrong, and I just can't live without you!_ Pyrrha got out of the passenger side and hopped in the back. "Hey!" Sam called. "Wait a second!" He pulled in front of her and opened the window.

After nightfall, the three of them pulled up at Mikeala's house. "There it is," Sam said.

"I had fun," Mikeala started, "So, you know, thanks for listening. Do you think that I'm shallow?"

"I think you're… No, no, no. I think… I think there's a lot more than meets the eye with you."

Mikeala smiled. "Okay. I'll see you at school." She got out, and Pyrrha got in the front seat. "Thanks for driving me home."

"No problem!" Pyrrha called.

Sam, meanwhile, was figuratively beating his head against a wall. "More than meets the eye? C'mon! Really, that's the best you can come up with?"

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at the radio. _It seems to be true for you too, car._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was that night. Pyrrha was asleep when Sam flung her door open. "Pyrrha! Someone's stealing our car!" he whispered as he shook her awake.

"Huh?" she asked groggily as Sam kept shaking her, "Go away, Nora."

"This is serious, Pyr! Someone's stealing our car!"

Pyrrha finally woke up all the way. "WHAT!" she exclaimed.

"C'mon! We have to catch them!" Sam said. The two of them rushed out after their car after grabbing their phones. They hopped on their bikes and pedaled after the car.

Sam meanwhile called the police. "Hello? This is a 9-1-1 emergency! My sister and my car's been stolen! We are in pursuit! Right? I need all units, the whole squadron. Bring everyone! No, don't ask me questions, all right? Our father's the head of neighborhood watch!"

The two of them followed the car into a junkyard, where it broke through a gate. Pyrrha and Sam followed it, after waiting for a train to pass. When they got near where the car went, the two of them stopped short in astonishment.

The car… just stood up.

"Oh my god," Pyrrha whispered in awe. Sam was just watched as the robot shined a light into deep space, the same symbol on the steering wheel being the projection at the end of the light. Sam crouched down and pulled out his phone. Flipping it open, he said, "My name is Sam Witwicky. With me is my sister, Pyrrha Witwicky. Whoever finds this, my car is alive, okay? You saw that? If this is my last words on Earth, I just wanted to say that Mom, Dad, I love you, and if you find _Busty Beauties_ under my bed, it wasn't mine. I'm holding it for Miles." Pyrrha made a face at that. "No, no, wait that… Okay, it's mine, and Uncle Charles gave it to me. I'm sorry. Mojo, I love you. Anything you want to say, Pyr?" She just grabbed the phone and closed it.

As they stood up, two dogs started growling. The two of them crept slowly away, and then the dogs started running towards them. Sam and Pyrrha yelped in fear and began sprinting away. Pyrrha was in better shape than Sam and was faster, so she spared a look behind her and saw that the dogs' chains broke off the wall. _Shit!_ she thought, _I may have to hold them off_.

"Sam!" Pyrrha called, "Go! I'll distract them!"

"What? No!" Sam yelled. Pyrrha already had stopped, though, and held out her hands. She activated her semblance and a black aura coated the dogs' chains. The dogs were suddenly stopped in place by the taut chain, and continued barking like mad. She walked backwards, then ran. Once she was far enough away, she dropped her control.

When she caught up with Sam, the police had him handcuffed and were putting him into the cruiser. They turned to Pyrrha and did the same to her.

Ron was called to the police station. Once there, the police began with their interrogation. They told the officers that the car just stood up.

"Look, we can't be any clearer than how crystal clear we are being. The car just stood up," Pyrrha said. Sam was nodding behind her.

Naturally, the officers were incredulous. "It just stood up. Wow. That's really neat." He took a few tissues out and two sample cups. "Okay, chiefies. Time to fill her up. And no drippy-drippy. What are you two whipping? Whippets? Goofballs? A little wowie sauce with the boys?"

Sam then said, "No, we're not on any drugs."

The police officer then took out Mojo's pills. "What's these?" He shook the bottle. "Found it in your pocket there, girly. 'Mojo.' Is that what the kids are doing now? A little bit of Mojo?"

"That's our dog's pain pills," Pyrrha said.

Ron then spoke up, "You know, a Chihuahua. A little…"

The officer rubbed his face, before looking at the two kids. "What was that?"

"Hmm?" Sam asked.

"You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent?" He got in Sam's face. "You wanna go? Make something happen. Do it. Because I promise you I will bust you up."

Sam then must have gotten a wiff of something, because he asked, "Are you on drugs?"

Sam and Pyrrha were hanging out in Sam's room. Sam was tossing his basketball into a net, and Pyrrha was fiddling with a pen. The radio was talking about the government and recent attacks on bases in Qatar, and the two kids were bored out of their minds. That was, until Mojo started barking out the window.

"Mojo, stop." When Mojo didn't stop, Sam said, "Mojo, stop with the barking, it's too early. Please?" Then an engine revved and they looked out the window. Sam panicked, dropping a water carton, and ran to the phone. He dialed Miles.

"Miles? Miles, listen to me. Listen. Pyrrha and my car? It stole itself, okay?" Pyrrha didn't hear what was going on on the other end, but Sam then continued, "Satan's Camaro. In my yard. It's stalking us."

"Well, that was useless," Sam whispered after he hung up the phone. "C'mon, Pyr, let's get out of here!" They ran downstairs and grabbed their bikes before fleeing the house. As they left it, the Camaro pulled out from the side of the house and began following them.

The two of them rode on the sidewalk, the Camaro right behind them on the sidewalk. The two of them were freaking out, Sam yelling at the car to stop every two minutes. They rode downtown, riding as fast as they could, until they rode over an upraised part of the sidewalk. "Ahh!" Sam yelled as he went head over heels and landed on the sidewalk. Pyrrha soon followed him, her Aura cushioning the fall, but transmitting the pain. She groaned and rolled over.

"Sam?" a familiar voice said, "Pyrrha?"

"Hi," the two of them groaned out. They looked over and saw Mikaela with a bunch of her friends.

"That was… that was really awesome," she said.

"Well, it felt awesome," Pyrrha groaned out. The two of them got up.

"Are you two okay?" Mikaela asked.

"We're not okay, we're losing our minds a little bit," Sam grunted out. "Getting chased by our car right now. Got to go."

As they left, Mikaela told her friends, "You know what, I'm gonna catch up with you guys later."

The siblings kept riding all over the place, attempting to escape the rogue car. They eventually ended up in an overpass parking lot. There, they pulled behind a bunch of cars and watched Satan's Camaro pass by.

A police car's sirens went off, and the two kids wee relieved. "Thank god. Cops," Sam said. The two of them rode in front of the car and went over to the door. As they were about to get to the window, the doors opened, knocking them off the bikes. The doors closed, and they laid on the ground, groaning in pain.

Pyrrha was up first. "Officer! Listen to me! Thank god you're here. We've had the worst day ever! We've been… we've been followed here on our bikes! Right? And our car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!"

The car suddenly drove forward, knocking Pyrrha off of her feet. They started crawling backwards as the cop car kept driving forwards in fits and stops.

When the car stopped, a set of headlights slowly extended themselves from the car, surrounded by a dangerous looking group of blades. They kept on extending until they were almost in their faces. "Stop!" Sam cried, "What do you want from us!" At that, the headlights returned to the car.

And then the car…

Stood up.

It was much more complex than that, though. The car seemed to break apart, and fold in on itself as different body parts formed. "Oh, god…" Pyrrha panicked. "No! God! No! Please NO!" the two screamed as the cop-bot ran after them. "Oh shit! Oh shit, shit, shit! Oh god! Oh shit!"

The cop-bot swiped at them and threw them into another car's windshield. Pyrrha landed first, with Sam landing on top of her. Luckily, her Aura protected the both of them. As they slid off the broken windshield, the cop-bot slammed the car with his hands. "Are you username LadiesMan217?" the bot said, its face in their faces.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Pyrrha exclaimed. She then turned to Sam. "Wait, you named OUR account that?"

The red-eyed robot just asked the same question. "Yes!" Sam answered.

"Where is eBay item 21153?"

"I—"

"Where are the glasses?" The two looked at each other and ran as the 'bot took a swipe at them. Pyrrha used her semblance and made the swipe miss them by a narrow margin. _This is more metal than I'm used to controlling_ , she thought as she ran. The cop-bot flipped over the car and ran after them.

As they ran out of the overpass, they saw Mikaela on a moped. "Mikeala! Go! Get back!" they screamed, waving their hands as they ran. When she drove into the lot, Pyrrha tackled her off and they fell to the ground.

"What is your problem?" Mikaela asked them.

"Mikaela," Pyrrha said, "Don't panic, but there's a monster right there, and it just attacked us! Here he comes!"

Sam picked up from there, "We've gotta run! Come on! Get up and run!"

As they got up, the Camaro screeched into the parking lot and drifted sidewards, knocking the cop-bot off its feet. It then drove over to them and opened the doors.

"Guys, what is that thing?" Mikaela asked.

Sam looked at Mikaela. "You have to get into the car. Get in."

She protested. "I don't want to!"

"Get in the car. Trust me. Trust me!"

"Sam."

The three of them got in the car, Sam and Pyrrha taking the front seats and Mikaela taking the back. "Go! Go, go, go!" When Pyrrha looked back, she heard an electronic groan, and then saw the cop-bot charge after them, transforming mid jump.

They drove across town, the cop's sirens blaring as they traveled at high speeds. As they traveled, real cops joined the chase, believing the robot car to be a real police car, but eventually disengaged as they either ran out of fuel or couldn't put up with the high speeds. Mikaela and Pyrrha were panicking, chanting, "We're gonna die," over and over again. Sam was originally trusting the Camaro, but when they drove through a glass window, he too panicked. They drove through an abandoned factory, crashing through things, and swerving and drifting all over the place. As night fell, they managed to hide by an old warehouse for a few minutes. The cop-bot drove past, so the Camaro drove out, avoiding the cop-bot, who drove backwards in an attempt to intercept them. They drove over a small bridge before the Camaro opened its doors and dumped them out. Then the Camaro transformed, placing itself in front of the three of them in order to protect them.

The cop-bot followed and transformed, leaping on top of Camaro-bot, punching him in the face and knocking him into a wall. When they landed back on the ground, the cop-bot took out some sort of bladed metal cylinder and spin it, then threw it at the Yellow-bot. Then, a section in his chest opened, and a smaller, silver bot leapt out, making a whirring sound. It then chased the three humans down.

As the two giant metal beings duked it out, the three humans ran from the little bot. "Run!" Sam yelled. At that moment, the tiny robot jumped out and grabbed Sam's leg. They both fell to the ground, and Pyrrha turned. "Sam!" she yelled as she struggled. She activated her semblance and searched for something that could help him. A steel pole flew into her hand, and she sharpened it using her powers. She then ran over to him and rammed the pole-turned-spear through the tiny bot's chest. It didn't stop it, however, and it let go of Sam and turned its attention to her. She pulled the spear out and used her semblance to sharpen the spear's edged and flatten it to make a sword. With that, she and the little bot attacked each other, both fighting with lightning fast attacks, Pyrrha acrobatically jumping and flipping around the robot while her adversary's spastic and unpredictable attacks kept her on edge. She managed to lop off one of its arms, and the robot screeched as it tackled her over an embankment and into a gully. It pressed her up against a fence, knocked the sword from her hand, and had its hand turn into a saw, which it used to attempt to slit her throat. She used her semblance to push the bot away from her. When it landed, Mikaela was there with a saw in her hand, which she used to cut its head off.

Pyrrha got up. "Thanks," she said. She picked up her sword and stabbed the robot's chest.

Sam walked up and said, "Not so tough without your head, now are you?" He punted the head over the embankment.

"Nice one, Sammy," Pyrrha complimented.

The group backtracked, not hearing any more fighting, and stood there in awe as the Yellow-bot walked over to the top of the embankment. Mikaela asked, "What is it?"

Sam replied, "It's a robot. But like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, definitely Japanese."

Pyrrha had a flashback to the 12 Primes. "Cybertronian," she whispered in awe.

Sam and Pyrrha walked up the hill. "What are you doing?" Mikaela asked.

"I don't think he wants to hurt us. It would have done that already."

"Really? Well, do you speak robot?" Mikaela asked, "Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match."

The Camaro-bot put its hands on its hips and looked at them. "I think it wants something from us," Pyrrha said, to Mikaela's concern. "Because the other one was talking about our eBay page."

Mikaela looked at them in exasperation. "You two are the strangest siblings I've ever met."

"Can you talk?" Sam yelled up to the giant robot.

"XM Satellite Radio…" the radio channel switched, "Digital cable brings you… Columbia Broadcasting System…"

Pyrrha asked, "So, you talk through the radio?"

The robot clapped. "Thank you, you're beauthiful, you're wonderful, you're wonderful."

"So what was that last night?" Sam asked.

"Message from Starfleet, Captain," the bot said, pointing to the sky, "Through the inanimate vastness of space… Angels will rain down like visitors from Heaven, Hallelujah!"

"What are you, like an alien or something?" Mikaela asked.

The Camaro bot pointed at her and then transformed back into the Camaro. The radio then spoke, "Any more questions you want to ask?"

Sam observed, "He wants us to get in the car."

"And go where?" Mikaela asked.

Pyrrha and Sam looked at each other, and said at the same time, "Fifty years from now, when you're looking back on your life, don't you want to say you had the guts to get in the car?" The three of them got in, and the Camaro drove away.

As they drove, Pyrrha was using her semblance to make her sword more resilient. She also added a cross-guard and made it more like her old weapon's sword form. Meanwhile, Sam and Mikaela were sitting in silence, until Mikaela said, "This car's a pretty good driver." They then debated on sitting in the driver's seat, but they felt uncomfortable since the Camaro was driving. Then Sam said, 'Maybe you should sit in my lap."

 _Smooth,_ Pyrrha thought. Mikaela asked why, and Sam said, "Well, I have the only seat belt here, so, you know, safety first." _Very smooth_ , Pyrrha complemented mentally. Then she sat in his lap!

Mikeala commented, "You know what I don't understand? If he's supposed to be, like, this super advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

At that, the car suddenly stepped on the brakes and swerved. "Whoa! Whoa!" Sam yelled. The Camaro stopped in the middle of the road, and opened the door, forcing Sam and Mikeala out. Before Pyrrha could get out, the door closed and locked.

"What are you doing?" she asked the car. It didn't answer, instead, it popped onto its side wheels and drove along the median. When it came across another Camaro, nothing happened for a few seconds, and then everything began shifting around her. Paint flaked off the exterior, and the car's shape changed until it was a brand new 2007 Chevy Camaro. "Wow!" Pyrrha marveled. The Chevy-bot drove up to where it left Sam and Mikeala, and they got in.

The four of them arrived at an Astronomy building and got out of the car, watching as four meteorites came falling to the surface. Then the Camaro drove them away.

The Chevy-bot drove them to an abandoned factory, and as they got out of the car, they saw a red and blue Peterbilt truck pull in. Behind them, 3 other vehicles drove up. A Pontiac Solstice, a GMC Topkick, and a yellow and red Search and Rescue Ambulance pulled up. The Peterbilt pulled up in front of them before transforming in a series of metallic clattering and clanging sounds. Behind them, the other vehicles were also changing their shape into a humanoid form, albeit, giant forms. Then the Peterbilt-bot knelt and looked Sam, Pyrrha and Mikaela at eye level. And then it spoke.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" he said. He then turned to Pyrrha and said, "And are you Pyrrha Pandora Witwicky, descendant of Juno Witwicky?"

"They know your names," Mikaela marveled.

"Yeah," both Witwicky twins answered.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." The Rescue bot said.

"Autobots," Pyrrha said, remembering the Primes.

"What's cracking, little bitches?" the Pontiac bot asked.

"My first lieutenant. Designation, Jazz." Jazz flipped onto a car, who's glass smashed.

"This place looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said.

"What is that? How did he learn how to talk like that?" Sam asked.

Optimus said, "We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." He then gestured to the bot that was once a GMC Topkick. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

"You feeling lucky, punks?" Ironhide asked, pointing his cannons at them.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus told him.

"Just kidding. I wanted to show them my cannons," 'Hide said. _Ruby definitely would have wanted to meet him_ , Pyrrha thought sadly.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus said, introducing the Ambulance bot.

Ratchet sniffed before saying, "The boy's pheromone level suggests that he wants to mate with the black haired female."

 _Awkward,_ Pyrrha thought as the two mentioned looked embarrassed.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee," Optimus said as Bumblebee started air boxing, playing rap music.

"So you're our guardian, huh?" Pyrrha asked. Bumblebee nodded.

Ratchet took out a laser and shot it at Bee. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle. I'm still working on them."

"Why are you here?" Mikaela asked.

Optimus answered, "We are here looking for the AllSpark, and we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" Sam asked.

Optimus tapped the side of his head and an incredibly lifelike projection shot out of his eyes. The ground seemed to break apart under their feet. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." Towering skyscrapers were on fire, and the planet looked like it was at the apocalypse. "All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the AllSpark was lost to the stars." They saw a tall silver Cybertronian whose face appeared to be the stuff of nightmares, throw a spear at another Cybertronian, who died on impact. "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him."

"Our grandfather," Sam said.

"It was an accident that intertwined our fates," Optimus said. "Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the Cube. He accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system, and the coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How'd you know about his glasses?" Pyrrha asked.

"eBay," was Prime's answer.

"eBay," Sam said incredulously.

Ratchet then spoke up. "If the Decepticons find the AllSpark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army."

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam and Pyrrha Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival."

Mikaela asked the twins, "Please tell me you have those glasses."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Optimus lead an entourage that brought Sam, Pyrrha and Mikaela to the twin's house. They got out of Bumblebee and Sam said to Mikaela, "I need you to stay here, alright? You've gotta stay here and you're gonna watch them, okay? All of them, okay?" When she responded affirmatively, Sam ran over to the front door.

Pyrrha was already at the front door, talking to Ron. "Oh, I'm sorry I forgot about my chores. I'll take out the trash, sweep the path, mow the lawn…"

Ron responded with, "You know, I buy you half of your car, bail you two kids out of jail, and then I decided to do both of your chores."

Sam and Pyrrha looked over to see Optimus get up. He towered over the houses, and both of them started panicking. "We're gonna take out the trash and scrape the grill." Optimus stepped into the yard, and both of them panicked even more. "We're gonna… we're gonna sweep the whole house! Yeah! Right now, in fact" Pyrrha said. They looked over and saw Bee peering past the side of the house. Bee then started making shushing noises, and Ron continued, "You know, Mom wanted me to ground the two of you. You're three minutes late."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Right."

"Well, it's just one more thing you did for us, Dad, because you're such a swell guy," Pyrrha said. "Alright! Sleep well, handsome man!" The two of them then ran to the yard.

"What are you doing? What are you doing?" Pyrrha and Sam asked, panicking. "Oh, no. Watch the path. Watch the path! Please, please…" Optimus stepped on the path, breaking stones as he did. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no! Oh, no!" Optimus's foot raised up…

And came down on the fountain. "Sorry. My bad." Optimus said. Pyrrha's mouth hung open and Sam looked peeved.

"You couldn't… You couldn't wait for five minutes? Five measly minutes?" Sam asked. "I told you to stay! Just stay! God!"

Mojo then ran out of the house and over to Ironhide's foot. Meanwhile, Sam went over to Mikaela, who just came into the backyard. "I told you to watch them for five minutes!"

"You know what? They seem to be in a little bit of a rush."

"This is bad. This is very bad."

Mojo then peed on Ironhide's foot. "Mojo!" Pyrrha exclaimed, "Mojo! Don't pee on Ironhide!" She ran over to Mojo as the dog did a spectacular flip when 'Hide's foot moved.

Pyrrha picked up Mojo and said, "No, no, no, no, no! Easy! This is Mojo, he's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Just… just put the guns away… Please."

Ironhide said, "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

"A rodent? No, no, no, no, he's a Chihuahua. We love Chihuahuas. Don't we?"

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot."

"He peed on you? Bad Mojo! Bad Mojo!"

"Bad Mojo," Ironhide echoed.

"We're sorry, he's got a male dominance thing," Sam said. "That's all it is."

"My foot's gonna rust."

They walked over to Optimus and Pyrrha said, "Shh, shh."

Sam echoed, saying, "Shut up and go hide!"

Optimus replied, "Just hurry." They entered the house and closed the door.

Sam and Pyrrha went to Sam's room, where they kept Archibald's stuff. They looked around in a panic. Optimus brought Mikaela to the window. "What? What is this?" Sam asked.

"Time is short."

Mikaela said, "They really want those glasses." Pyrrha held her hand out and helped her in. The three of them then proceeded to tear Sam's room apart.

"No, no, it's definitely gone," Sam said.

"What do you mean?" Mikaela said.

"Well, the glasses were in a bag, which were in his backpack, and now his backpack isn't here," Pyrrha said, still making a mess of the room.

"Well, they're going to be pissed, so what do you want to do?"

"What I think we should do," Pyrrha said, "is go ask Mom and Dad where the backpack is," Pyrrha said, going to open the door.

"Bad idea! Bad idea!" Sam said, pulling Pyrrha back.

Mikaela looked out the window and said, "Um, guys…"

"What now?" Sam asked, looking out the window. Pyrrha followed and stared incredulously at the cars parked on the lawn. "No, no, no, no. This isn't hiding. This isn't hiding! This is my yard, not a truck stop. Oh god, oh god."

"Sam, Pyrrha!" Mikaela whispered, "He's back."

"Oh, no. Not my mother's flowers!" Pyrrha panicked.

"Oops," Optimus replied, lifting his foot up.

"Okay, listen. You've gotta listen to me," Sam said, "If our parents come out here and see you, they're gonna freak out. Our mother's got a temper, okay?"

"We must have the glasses," Optimus said.

"We know you need the glasses, we've been looking everywhere for them, okay? They're not here. They're definitely not here." Prime pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh. Keep searching."

"We need you to be quiet for five minutes. No, ten minutes," Pyrrha said.

"Autobots, fall back," Prime said.

"Thank you. For five minutes."

As they walked away, Ratchet walked into a power line. His alarm blared, and then he fell. The three of them felt the vibration and heard Ron's panicked cries of "Earthquake!"

Ron and Judy then walked upstairs. They noticed the light given off by Ratchet and started knocking on the door. "Keep looking," Pyrrha said, rushed, "I'll stall them." Pyrrha ran over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Mom, Dad. What's going on?"

"Pyrrha, what are you doing in Sam's room?"

"We're, uh, we're looking for my sketchbook! Yeah, that's we're doing! We think that they were left in our backpacks!" Pyrrha was sweating nervously at this.

"You do know that your backpacks are downstairs, right?" Judy said.

"I thought so, but Sam said they were definitely up here." She turned, keeping the door half closed, and said, "Sam, our backpacks are downstairs!"

There was a loud bang and a muffled curse. "Oh, okay, we'll be right down."

"Anyways, what was with the light?" Ron asked.

"That? We were using flashlights because the power went out," Pyrrha responded.

"Oh, okay. Just remind Sam to clean up his room after this," Judy said.

"Okay!" Pyrrha closed the door and ran over to Sam and Mikaela. "Okay, we've got to grab the bags and give the glasses to them. Let's go!" They rushed downstairs and grabbed the backpacks, only to be stopped by the parents.

"Saam—" Judy said, "Who's this?"

"Um, Mom, Dad, this is Mikaela, Mikaela, these are my parents!" Sam said.

"Oh, you're so beautiful? Sam, you didn't tell me you were seeing someone! Why didn't you tell me?"

"We're friends, not boyfriend and girlfriend, Mom!"

When they finally broke away, Ron and Judy went and looked in the yard. "The yard! It's trashed! Gone! And we have a blown transformer!" Then someone knocked on the door.

 _What is it this time_! Pyrrha thought. Ron opened the door. The man at the door asked, "Ronald Wickity?"

"It's Witwicky. Who are you?"

"We're the government. Sector Seven."

"Never heard of it," Ron responded.

"Never will," was the man's reply. "Your children, they're the great grandchildren of Archibald Wickity, are they not?"

"It's Witwicky."

"May I enter the premises, sir?"

Judy was confused. "Ron, there's guys in black suits all over the front lawn!"

Pyrrha, Sam and Mikaela all shared a look. One that said, _This isn't good_. They all thought of _E.T._ and what humans did to the poor alien. As Ron talked to the man, Judy was freaking out over the yard. "They're ripping up my rose bushes!" she exclaimed.

When the man turned his attention to the three children, he said, "Are your names Sam and Pyrrha?"

"Yeah," Sam replied.

"Well, I'm gonna need you two to come with us."

"Whoa, way out of line!" Ron said, getting between the agent and the kids.

"Sir, I am asking politely," the agent said, "Back off."

While the two argued, Pyrrha pulled a pen out of her pocket and began fidgeting with it. Her worry grew to astronomical heights when she heard a man say to the head agent, "I think… direct contact." The agent looked stunned and he was handed a device that he used to scan the three of them.

"Kids?"

"Yeah." Pyrrha said nervously.

"Step forward please." They did. The agent held up the device and began scanning them. The machine began beeping and the man stated, "Fourteen rads! Bingo! Tag them and bag them!" A brief sciffle followed that ended up in everyone being handcuffed. Judy and Ron were led to one van, Judy still yelling, and the three kids being led to another van. In the car, the agent began interrogating them.

"So, uh, LadiesMan217? That is your eBay username, right?"

Sam nervously said, "Yeah, it was a typo, but I decided to roll with it."

Pyrrha said, "It was supposed to be for the both of us, but _someone_ decided to go his own way."

The agent held up Sam's phone. "What do you make of this?" He pressed play and the audio of the night that they saw Bumblebee stand up for the first time played. "Is that you?" he asked.

Mikaela said, "Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan." Both girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Last night at the station, you told your officer that your car _transformed_. Enlighten me."

"Well," Pyrrha began, "it was a total misunderstanding!"

"Yeah." Sam said. "Our car was stolen, but it's not a problem anymore because it's back!"

"But it didn't come back by itself," Mikaela said.

"Yeah, it couldn't have come back by itself, it's not like one of those cool spy cars or a stunt car," Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, if we had one of those, that would be crazy, right?"

The four of them laughed. The agent said, "That's funny, that's so funny." Then he turned serious. "So, what do you kids know about aliens, huh?"

 _Oh, shit… they know_ , Pyrrha thought.

"Oh, you mean, like a Martian? Like _E.T._? No," Sam said.

"Or do you mean like Little Green Men? Men In Black? The aliens from Wayne Barlowe? Complete sci-fi," Pyrrha said.

"it's an urban legend," Mikaela said. Sam and Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

The agent took out his badge and flashed it in their faces. "You see this? This is an I-can-do-whatever-I-want-and-get-away-with-it-badge."

"Right."

"I'm gonna lock you up forever."

Mikaela said, "Oh, you know what, Don't listen to him. He's just pissy because he's gotta get back to guarding the mall."

He responded, "You, in the training bra, don't test me. Especially with your daddy's parole coming up."

Sam and Pyrrha were stunned. "What? Parole?"

Panic edged into Mikaela's voice. "What? It's nothing."

"Oh, grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?"

"You know those cars my dad taught me to fix?" Mikaela said. "Well, they weren't always his."

"You stole cars?" Sam asked, incredulous.

Pyrrha said, "You couldn't help it; he was your father, and you likely didn't know. Even if you did know, you weren't the one stealing them, right?"

"Well," she began, "We couldn't always afford a babysitter, so sometimes he had to take me along."

"Like I said, you couldn't help it, you were too young to steal the car, and since you couldn't afford a babysitter, then the fault lies on your father," Pyrrha said. Mikaela smiled at Pyrrha, a small way of saying thanks.

"But you could have called the cops, right?" Sam asked.

"She's got a juvie record because of it!" The agent said. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot."

"Um, sir, that's just wrong. You're what, 40? 50? and hitting on a girl who's 17? You could get charged with pedophilia! Or does your badge save you from that too?" Pyrrha mocked.

"You! Shut your mouth!" he yelled at Pyrrha. He then said to Mikaela, "Oh, it would be a real shame if he had to rot in jail for the rest of his life."

The device started beeping, and Pyrrha screamed, "Look out!" The driver couldn't react in time, and they slammed into a red and blue object. Multiple vans crashed into the object in the road.

They looked up, and the agents screamed, "It's big! It's big!" Then Metal hands slammed through the windows and lifter the car up until the roof sheared off. The car dropped onto the ground with the shattering of more glass.

When the agents saw Optimus, they were stunned silent. "You A-holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen, I would like you to meet our friend, Optimus Prime," Pyrrha introduced.

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus said as the agents pulled out guns. Pyrrha found this a good time to remove her handcuffs, and with an application of her semblance, ripped the handcuffs apart. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons."

Pyrrha raised her hands and pulled on a man's gun with her semblance. It flew from his hands into her hands, just as Jazz opened his claws and pulled the guns into his claw. Ironhide had his cannons out and was intimidating the agents.

"Hi there, I'm Special Agent Simmons," the now named Simmons said.

Optimus got into the man's face. "You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay. I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you that I can't communicate with you."

Menacingly, Optimus said, "Get out of the car. OUT!" Simmons and the other agent rushed to get out of the vehicle. Pyrrha got out and slung the gun she confiscated over her shoulder.

"Wait… the girl has a gun!" an agent said, "Isn't that a danger? How did she get that?"

"None of your business," Pyrrha replied over her shoulder. She then turned to Sam and Mikaela. They were fiddling with Sam's handcuffs, so Pyrrha walked over and said, "Need some help there?" When Sam nodded, Pyrrha held out her hands, which coated themselves in a black aura. The same happened to the handcuffs, and they easily broke.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I was born with it. I'll answer questions later," she replied.

Mikaela walked over to her and said, "Thanks for sticking up for me there."

"No problem,' Pyrrha responded, "That's what friends do, right? Anyways, Sammy will get over it."

She nodded, but then called out to Sam, "Sam, I have a record because I wouldn't turn my dad in. When have you had to sacrifice anything in your perfect little life?"

Pyrrha took her gun pointed it at Simmons. She asked, "What is Sector Seven?" When Simmons didn't answer, she demanded, "Answer me!"

Simmons responded with, "I'm the one who asks the questions here, not you, young lady!" Pyrrha responded by flipping off the safety. "Do you even know how to use a gun?" he asked. In reply, she pointed the gun in the air and pulled the trigger. "Okay, so you know how to use a gun? Okay…"

"I'm not going to ask again. What is Sector Seven?"

"And where are our parents?" Sam asked.

Simmons regained some of his bravado. "I am not at liberty to discuss it."

"No? You're not? Well…" Pyrrha shot at the ground right next to Simmons's foot. He yelped as Pyrrha said, "The next one will be _in_ your foot."

Simmons answered, "Sector Seven is a branch of the government that studies aliens, and I don't know where they brought your parents."

"Where is Sector Seven, then?" Sam asked.

An agent yelled, "Wouldn't you like to know?" In a crude reply, Bumblebee decided to pee on the guy.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus said. Pyrrha could have sworn she heard a bit of humor in Prime's voice, though.

When Bumblebee stopped, Sam said, "Okay, line up. Handcuff yourselves together and to the pole."

As they did so, Mikaela told Simmons, "Alright tough guy, take it off."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your clothes," Mikaela said as if it was obvious, "Your clothes, all of it, off."

"For what?" Simmons asked.

"For threatening my dad."

Pyrrha was going down the line, making sure that the handcuffs were tight and tightening the ones that weren't. As Simmons took off his clothes, he yelled, "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life." A gunshot went off and he yelped. Turning, he saw Pyrrha holding the literal smoking gun in the air.

"I don't appreciate you threatening my friends," she commented.

The sound of a phone recording went off, and Pyrrha turned. When she saw the phone in the agent's hand, she held her hand out and crushed it using her semblance. The agent just smiled. "Too late. We've already got the message out."

"Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide said. He pressed his cannon against the ground and let out a pulse of energy that fried the incoming cars' engines, causing them to lose control.

Optimus then gave the command, "Roll out." The Autobots transformed and took off; Optimus had the kids clamber onto his hand and onto his shoulder before running from the helicopters.

They were chased for a good 30 minutes; dodging cars, the helicopters and ducking down alleyways. Optimus eventually climbed under a bridge and hid there. All was fine until Mikaela and Sam began slipping. Pyrrha grabbed Sam's hand, who had Mikaela's hands firmly grasped in the other hand. Pyrrha then began slipping too. "Crap, crap, crap!" she shouted as her hand slid. Then, her hand slipped all the way, and they fell. Optimus attempted to stop their fall by swinging his feet out, but it didn't work. Instead, Bumblebee caught them right before they hit the ground.

When she got over her shock, Pyrrha exclaimed, "You are the MAN, Bee!"

"And you better not forget it," Bee replied.

Helicopters suddenly appeared, and they fired something at Bee. Pyrrha used her semblance to make the harpoon miss, but the one harpoon opened up and released multiple harpoons with lines going back to the helicopter. Sam and Mikaela were screaming at them to stop as some of the harpoons missed and others wrapped around Bee's arms. Pyrrha was tackled to the ground and her control over the harpoons stopped, allowing them to capture Bumblebee. They pinned Bee down and began spraying him with liquid nitrogen. "Stop!" Pyrrha, Sam and Mikaela yelled, "Can't you see that he's not fighting back?" When they didn't get a response, Pyrrha headbutted the man holding her down, making him let go of her from shock. She ran to Bumblebee and punched a coolant carrying man across the face, knocking him out. When an agent went to apprehend her, she responded by kicking him and slamming him into the ground. She fought like a demon until someone grabbed her and injected her with something. After that, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pyrrha woke up to an odd rocking motion and a fog in her brain. It was early morning; last she remembered it was late at night and the sun wasn't up. She groaned and opened her eyes, only to see that she was in a helicopter. Sam, Mikaela and Pyrrha were on one side, flanked by government agents, and on the other side was a blonde woman, a heavyset African American, and an older government official.

Sam looked at Pyrrha with concern in his eyes. The brain fog was rapidly lifting and she was feeling more coherent. When he saw that Pyrrha was awake and feeling fine he turned to the others. They began introducing themselves. "I'm Maggie," the woman said in an Australian accent.

Maggie elbowed the black man. "Glen," he said with a wave. He then rubbed his arm where Maggie elbowed him.

"Defense Secretary Keller," the government official says.

Pyrrha, Mikaela and Sam all introduce themselves. Then Maggie asks, "So, what did they get you three for?"

Pyrrha said, "Sam and I bought a car. Turned out to be an alien robot." She shrugged. "Who knew?"

Glen just mouthed 'Wow' breathlessly. Other than that, nobody knew how to respond to that.

Once the helicopters land, the group is transferred to a group of vans on the way to the Hoover Dam. Once there, Pyrrha, Mikaela and Sam look over the edge at the large drop, like many of the tourists do. They follow the agents to where a group of soldiers are standing at arms. Defense Secretary Keller goes over to them, but the three teens are stopped by Simmons.

"Hey, kids," Simmons began, "I think we got off to a bad start, huh?" He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and said, "You guys must be hungry. Want a latte? Ho-ho? Double venti macchiato?"

Pyrrha immediately asked, "Where's our car?"

A man came over and said, "Kid, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything you know, and we need to know it now."

"Okay," Sam began, "But first we'll take our car, our parents, maybe you should write that down. Oh, and her juvie record? It needs to be gone, like, forever."

The agent said, "Come with me, we'll talk about your car."

Pyrrha heard Mikaela say, "Thank you," to Sam. She was happy for what her twin did for Mikaela.

"Man's an extortionist," she heard Simmons say.

They were introduced to everyone before walking into the restricted zone of the dam. Once inside, Simmons said, "All right, here's the situation. You've all been in contact with the NBEs."

A black soldier, Epps, said, "NBEs?"

Simmons replied, "Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try to keep up with the acronyms."

Pyrrha's horror grew. _That name was prepared before last night… they've seen Cybertronians before. Oh, shit, if_ he's _here, then we're all screwed…_

An agent who she now knows is Banachek said, "What you are now about to see is totally classified." When they emerged from the tunnel, Pyrrha's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "It's him…" she whispered. Her nightmare come real.

Megatron. Leader of the Decepticons.

Granted, he's frozen, but still, she felt as if one wrong look would unfreeze him and send him on a murderous rampage. Pyrrha gulped and sidled behind Sam.

Keller was stunned and summed up what was on just about everyone's minds. "Dear God, what is this?"

Banachek continued, "We think that when he made his approach over the North Pole, our gravitational fields screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934."

Simmons said, "We call him NBE 1."

Pyrrha said, "Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you on everything you think you know, but that's Megatron."

Sam said, "He's the leader of the Decepticons. Are you sure he's not going to wake up?"

"Absolutely sure," Banachek said, "We've got backup generators powering this thing in case the original generators don't work. Anyways, he's been in cryostasis since 1935. Pyrrha, Sam, your great-great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

 _Should have left him in the ice,_ Pyrrha thought.

"Fact is, Simmons continued, "you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE 1." Getting in Pyrrha's face, he said, "That's what _we_ call it."

Secretary Keller then interrupted, "You didn't think that the United States military might need to know that there was a hostile alien frozen in the basement?"

"Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security," Banachek said.

Another soldier, Lennox, Pyrrha remembered, asked, "So why Earth?"

"It's the AllSpark," Sam replied.

Keller asked, "AllSpark? What's that?"

"You know, they came here looking for some cube-looking thing."

Pyrrha picked up, "Anyways, as my brother was saying, Mr. NBE 1, aka Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah." Sam and Pyrrha replied. Then they realized something. They looked at each other and said, "You guys know where it is, don't you?"

"Follow me," Banachek said.

They walked down another tunnel. Lennox asked them, "So you guys' names are Sam and Pyrrha, right? So, how do you know about these guys?"

Pyrrha said, "Well, we met our first Autobot a few nights ago."

Epps asked, "Autobot? What's that?"

Sam spoke up. "Well, there's two factions of Cybertronians. It was kind of like the Civil War, except a bit more extreme. The Autobots are like the North; they want peace and prosperity for all species. The Decepticons were like the South and want to enslave or exterminate all they see below them, which is just about everyone. They've been locked in a war now for millions of years, one that's consumed their planet."

"Where are they now? I'm sure that they wouldn't want the AllSpark falling into the Decepticon's hands," Lennox asked.

"Well, they're probably on their way to the Cube's location," Sam said. Suddenly the three teens smiled. "That means that they're probably on their way right now!"

"What you are about to see is our crown jewel," Banachek said, leading them into an office. Out the window, sitting at several stories tall, is a metal cube. Pyrrha felt a tugging in her chest, and everything faded until all that was left was the sound of blood pumping in her ears and herself and the Cube.

Sam broke her out of it when his hand was placed on her shoulder. "Pyr, you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Y-yeah," she replied. She turned to Banachek, who was talking.

"Radiometric dating puts the Cube here around 10,000 BC. The first seven didn't find it until 1913, when they followed Native American legends to this area. Legends that spoke of a giant metal cube that came from the sky and radiated an electric aura." Pyrrha whistled in appreciation. "They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE 1. President Hoover had the dam built around it to hide its energy signature from anyone or any alien species on the outside."

"Wait, back up," Maggie said, "You said that the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

"That's a good question," Banachek said. They followed him into a room with a box in the center. "Please, step inside, they have to lock us in," he said.

"Oh, wow," Glen said, looking at the series of slash marks on the metal wall.

"What's that? Looks like Freddy Krueger done been up in here or something?" Epps observed.

"Oh, no, man," Glen replied, "Freddy Krueger have four blades, man. That's only three. That's Wolverine!" Glen started laughing. Nobody else was, though.

"Anyone have any mechanical devices? Blackberry? Key alarm? Cell phone?" Simmons asked.

Pyrrha handed over her phone, "Here," she said, tossing it over to him.

"Ooh. Nokias are real nasty," he said, turning it on, "You've gotta respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai."

Maggie said, "Nokia's from Finland."

"Yes, but you know, he's, you know, a little strange," Keller commented, "He's a little strange."

Everyone pulled down the goggles they were given and looked at the box. A lever with what appeared to be a little ray gun was brought down and placed over the phone. "We're able to take the Cube radiation and funnel it into that box." An electric shock lit up the box, and when it was done, the phone started shaking before it transformed into a small Cybertronian.

The phone bot started slamming into the box, trying to get out, but was shocked for its trouble. It transformed out a mini RPG and a machine gun and stated shooting at the glass. Pyrrha couldn't help herself, especially when Simmons was about to kill it. She held her hand out and the bot flew through the glass and into her hand.

"What did you just do?" Simmons asked Pyrrha, who was soothing the little thing. It was shaking like mad and appeared scared.

"Saved its life," Pyrrha responded. "How would you like it if you were just born and you had people staring at you through a glass tank like you were a fish?" She then turned her attention to the tiny bot in her hand. It was snuggled up to her thumb and was calmed down. Its eyes turned blue when she said, "Don't worry, you're safe. I think I'll call you Nox." The now named Nox made a cooing sound before transforming back into her phone.

"Well, that was a thing," Sam said, stunned. He looked at her concerned, and Pyrrha mouthed, "I'll talk to you about it later."

Suddenly, the lights began flickering as a metallic groaning sound echoed. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here," Keller announced.

"Tom, what's going on?" Banachek asked a man over a radio.

"Well, the NBE 1 hangar has lost power, and the backup generator is not going to cut it."

Lennox ran over. "Do you have an arms room?" he asked.

Everyone ran out of the room, and Banachek ordered all staff to the NBE 1 hangar. Then they ran to the arms room. "They're popping our generators," he said.

In the arms room, everyone was grabbing weapons and ammo, specifically sabot rounds, which they were informed worked on Cybertronians. Midway through, there was a crash and the lights flickered. Pyrrha and Sam ran up to Simmons.

"You've gotta take us to our car! He's gonna know what to do with the Cube," they told him.

"Your car? It's been confiscated."

"Then unconfiscated it," Pyrrha demanded.

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing," Simmons exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Well, you don't know," Pyrrha said.

Simmons responded, "Maybe you two know, but I don't know."

Sam got angry. "You just wanna sit here and wait to see what happens?!"

"I have people's lives at stake here!" Simmons exploded.

Lennox grabbed Simmons and pressed him against an armored buggy. "Take him to his car," he growled out. Agents and soldiers took out their weapons, the soldiers took down the armed agents quickly, and Pyrrha used her semblance and grabbed a pole and a small manhole cover and shaped them into a sword and shield.

"Get behind me," she told Sam and Mikaela, which they did.

"Drop your weapon, soldier," Simmons said. Nox climbed onto Pyrrha's shoulder and took out his gun and mini-RPG. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here," Lennox said.

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction."

Epps responded, "S-Seven don't exist." _Zing!_ Pyrrha thought.

"That's right. And we don't take orders from people who don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five, okay?" Simmons said.

"Well, I'm gonna count to three," was the reply.

Keller cut in then. "Simmons?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's not really an option for these guys."

Simmons looked from the gun pressed to his chest, to Lennox, to Keller and back, and said, "Alright. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on two kids' Camaro? That's cool." Lennox let Simmons up, and they went to retrieve Bumblebee.

When they got there and heard Bee's pained screams, Sam, Mikaela and Pyrrha ran over yelling, "Stop!" and pushing the nitrogen sprayers down. Banachek began ordering the men to sop what they were doing, too, and they eventually got the message.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked Bee. He, of course, didn't answer, but pulled down on his visor and activated his cannon, which gave off a low humming sound.

"Listen," Pyrrha said, "The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming." When Bee kept his cannon activated, she said, "No, don't worry about them, they're okay. Alright?" Sam and Mikaela were telling everyone that it was fine, and to give Bee some room. "Put the gun down, They're not gonna hurt you." When Bee did, Pyrrha said, "Okay, we're gonna take you to the AllSpark now.

Everyone rushed to the AllSpark room, Bee following behind them. When they got there, Bee walked up to it and stared at it reverently for a moment. _That's right, it's a holy relic to them_ , Pyrrha recalled. Then Bumblebee began pressing symbols and a wave of blue energy traveled over the Cube's surface. Suddenly, the Cube broke down and began shifting and sliding in smaller cubes until it was small enough to fit in Bee's hand. "Message from Starfleet, Captain," Bee said, "Let's get to it."

"He's right," Lennox said, "We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere out in the city."

"Good, right!" Keller said.

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

When Keller and Simmons were figuring out a way to get in contact with the Air Force, Bee handed the miniature AllSpark to Pyrrha. It sparked and the sparks traveled up her arms, but she wasn't hurt. Bee took the Cube back. "You alright there, little lady?"

"Yeah," she said, "It felt kind of tingly." Bee handed the Cube to her again and nothing happened. Bee then transformed and they got into him. Lennox and everyone else got into the turreted buggies and they drove off.

The Battle of Mission City was about to begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The entourage of cars drove along the highway as fast as they could. Pyrrha, in the back seat, held onto the Cube, Nox perched on her shoulder and on the lookout for any threats. On the way, Sam spotted Optimus and the rest of the Autobots, who turned around and joined the military group.

"Um, we've got problems," Sam said.

"What?" asked Mikaela.

"That cop car from before? He's on his way right now."

A scoop truck drove alongside the cop-bot, slamming into vehicles and using the scoop to throw vehicles before transforming. He skated along the highway before barreling through a bus. The bus exploded into flames, and Pyrrha looked back to see the bot having a smile on his face. Optimus transformed, and the other bot tackled him off the side of the bridge.

"Will he be alright?" Pyrrha asked.

Ratchet's voice came over the radio. "Optimus will be fine. He can take Bonecrusher with his eyes closed!"

"Okay," Pyrrha said.

They soon entered the city and stationed themselves on a street. Everyone got out of their cars and got ready for an engagement. Nox was anchored on Pyrrha's shoulder, who held her shield and the AllSpark in her arms. They spotted a F-22 Raptor flying over the city.

Epps attempted to hail the bird, but when he got no response, Ironhide transformed. "It's Starscream!" he yelled.

"Please tell me you copy," Epps said.

"Back up! Take cover!" Ironhide commanded. He turned to Bumblebee and had him help him form cover in the shape of a Furby truck. People began screaming and running away, just in time, too, as Starscream let loose a cluster of missiles that knocked everyone off their feet. People were thrown into buildings by the concussive blast.

When Pyrrha got up, she looked for Nox. The little bot was at least 5 feet away and was rapidly scurrying towards her. She picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. "You're made of pretty sturdy stuff," Pyrrha told him as he chattered away. Then she heard Bee groaning. She grabbed the Cube and ran over to where Sam and Mikaela were standing.

"Bee! You're hurt! Get up!" Sam exclaimed. Bee's groaning and attempts to get to them were saddening. "Come on Bee! You can do it!" Sam encouraged.

Pyrrha was crying. "Bee, you're going to hurt yourself! Stop!" She wiped her face with her hand and shifted her shield and the Cube. That was when something unexpected happened.

When she moved the AllSpark to her other hand, some of her tears got on the Relic. It began glowing. Slowly, a large symbol on the Cube lit up. Then another, and another, until the large symbol and six smaller ones were all glowing. The large symbol and five of the smaller ones dimmed until they were no longer glowing, but one stayed lit up and started glowing brighter. Cybertronians and humans stopped and stared at the Cube in wonder.

Then, arcs of electricity shot out of the Cube and wreathed Bee's legs in blue electricity. They began gathering metal and adding it to Bee's legs until his limbs were whole once again. Once he is complete again, the glow and the sparks stop.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked as Bee tested out his new legs.

"I don't know," Pyrrha answers. _Whoever did that, Primus, Allspark, Primes… Thank you_.

A tank shot broke the reverent silence. Looking down the street, they saw a Decepticon making its way towards them, firing shots from its three barrels. People started panicking again, and the tank crushed any cars that got in its way. Pyrrha holstered her shield and threw it at the tank's turret ring, where the turret meets the body, but it bounced off. She had the shield return to her when Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet ganged up on him.

"Sam! Mikaela! Take cover!" Pyrrha yelled as Bee ran towards the melee. She ran forward and threw her shield at an approaching Decepticon's chest as the Autobots kept pressing their attacks.

"Pesky fleshbag," the Decepticon growled, leveling a cannon at her. She ran and slid under the Decepticon before aiming at the joints. _It's kind of like a sentient Atlesian Paladian… except bigger, angrier, and wants to kill everyone… okay, so maybe not…_ Nox was on her shoulder, firing his mini-RPG at the joints too, and under the combined fire of the humans and Autobots, the tank-bot fell.

Suddenly, a bot landed down the street. "It's Megatron! Fall back!" Ratchet commanded. Everyone except Jazz fell back, who bravely stood there to buy everyone some time. Megatron fired a shot that knocked Jazz off his feet, then grabbed him and flew on top of a building.

"I've got to do something," Pyrrha said. She ran forward and levitated a fallen pole. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, and metal fragments and objects started floating. She opened her eyes and thrust her hands out, and all the metal objects flew towards Megatron at supersonic speeds.

"You want a piece of me?" Jazz was yelling as he fired his cannons.

"No, I want—GAH!" Megatron exclaimed as he was bombarded by the metal. He dropped Jazz, and stared at the meatbag who dared to attack him. Pieces of metal were sticking out of his body, and he was slowly leaking fluid. "You… you FRAGGER!" he exclaimed. He yanked a pole out of his chest and looked to see where she went, only to miss her ducking in an alleyway.

Upon spotting Lennox, she ran up to him. "Where have you been?" Lennox asked.

"I have the AllSpark, saved Jazz, and may have pissed off Megatron," she told him.

"WHAT!" Sam exclaimed as he ducked under a car to avoid a missile.

"Okay, so extracting the Cube and you has now become a priority," Lennox said. "Here." He handed her a flare. "There's a tall, white building with statues on it, go to the roof, set off the flare, and the Black Hawks will pick you up."

"I can't leave Sam here!" Pyrrha protested.

There was a loud bang, and Megatron slammed into the pavement. "Where is she?" he yelled. Jazz suddenly cartwheeled out of an alley and shot at him. "She has the AllSpark!" he snarled, "You are MINE!"

Pyrrha turned and ran, Nox firing away. She vaguely heard Jazz yell, "You are not getting anywhere near her!" before following her. "Pyrrha, I'll cover you!" he yelled to her.

On the way to the building, Starscream came down and landed in his bipedal form. He used his machine guns to disable Jazz while Pyrrha managed to sneak by him. "Go! Get to the building, Pyrrha!" he yelled. She ran, not stopping, even when she reached the relative safety of the building. _Thank the Primes for my training,_ she thought. Soon after she got inside, Megatron burst through a window. "I smell you, girl! I'm gonna kill you and take the Cube!"

As she ran on the second floor, Megatron burst through the floor and chased after her. She threw her shield at his face and didn't bother seeing if it hit its mark. Nox was plugging away with his little gun and RPG, trying to buy her some more time. She ran up several flights of stairs to get to the roof. Once there, she activated the flare and ran to the edge, where a Black Hawk Helicopter waited. She was about to get in when she saw Starscream fire a missile at them. "Look out!" she screamed, "Missile!" The pilot didn't have any time to react. The missile hit, and the helicopter went down, not before the tail rotor chewed up the edge of the building.

Megatron began bursting through the roof at that point. First his arms slammed through, and then he hauled himself up. Pyrrha ran over to the edge of the building, placing herself against the ledge. _Flying Dorito of Doom on one building, Megatron in front of me, and a steep fall behind me,_ she thought as Megatron finished his breakthrough, _Well, I'm so screwed._

"Your ability to injure me is intriguing. Give the Cube to me girl, and I may let you live."

"And let you kill everyone on this planet? Hell no!" she defiantly answered.

"Oh, wrong answer," Megatron said. He turned his hand into a flail and slammed it into where she was standing. She fell, both her and Nox screaming.

Her fall was stopped by none other than Optimus Prime. "I've got you," he said. Prime was stretched out between two buildings. "Hang on, Pyrrha!" he told her before jumping from building to building. Megatron quickly followed him, then tackled them to the street.

As they laid on the street, Optimus told Pyrrha, "Pyrrha. You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"No sacrifice, no victory," she responded.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the Cube into my chest," Optimus said, "I will sacrifice myself to destroy it." He then ordered her to get behind him.

"It's you and me, Megatron," Prime said.

"No, it's just me, Prime."

Pyrrha watched Optimus duel with Megatron from a crater in the pavement. As they fought, Nox decided to chitter at her. "What is it, Nox?" she asked. The little bot jumped off her shoulder and turned into a phone. On the screen, it showed a cube and Megatron's face. "What do you want me to do?"

Nox took a picture of Megatron and then showed the same cube shape going into Megatron's chest. "You want me to shove the Cube into Megatron's chest?" Nox chittered some more, before showing a cube shape with X's for eyes, alongside Megatron's face, with the same X's for eyes and a tongue hanging out of his mouth. "So it will destroy the AllSpark and kill Megatron?" Nox gave a thumbs up sign. "Okay. I'll do it," she told the little robot. He transformed back and crawled to his shoulder perch.

Optimus was getting his metal butt kicked by Megatron until the Air Force finally got there. They fired HEAT missiles at Megatron, who groaned and stumbled under the furious assault. The army began firing on him too, using their Milkor M32 MGLs and Defense Technologies 37mm Grenade Launchers on his chest. He went to grab Pyrrha, but Optimus tripped him. He landed a few feet away from her and began grabbing at her.

"You will die! Mine! Allspark!" Megatron said as he grasped for her.

"Pyrrha! Push the Cube into my chest NOW!" Optimus commanded.

Megatron was getting up. Nox let out a little vibration, and Pyrrha nodded. She ran over to Megatron.

"Pyrrha! No!"

She raised the AllSpark up and shoved it into Megatron's chest. As the AllSpark disintegrated, electricity wreathed her. Suddenly, everything disappeared and she saw 12 colossal beings. She saw them smile. "Power such as this cannot be created nor destroyed, Pyrrha, only transformed."

When she came back, Megatron was spasming and grunting. Then he fell to the ground, and the light in his eyes went out. Pyrrha and Optimus got up, and the soldiers appeared. Sam and Mikaela followed the soldiers, and they all hesitantly approached Megatron's corpse. "You left me no choice, brother," Optimus said sadly. He crouched down to look at Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, I owe you my life. We are in your debt," he told her.

"You're not the only one," Jazz said, "She saved my life too."

"We have gained new comrades today. You all honor us with your bravery." Optimus addressed the soldiers.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bumblebee asked.

"Permission granted, old friend."

"I would like to stay with the boy," he said.

"After this is all done, I'd like to stay with the girl," Jazz said.

"If they would like it," Optimus said. Pyrrha and Sam nodded. "Yes. Yes, we would like it."


End file.
